1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caliper brake attachment tool for attachably and detachably attaching a caliper brake for rear wheel braking to a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
As generally known, caliper brakes are used as one of brake devices for bicycles. As shown in FIG. 9, a caliper brake or brake assembly 100 comprises: a right-and-left pair of arms 102 having an attaching bolt 101 pivotally coupled as a shaft; brake shoes 103 provided to lower ends of each of the arms 102; and a spring 104 for biasing each of the arms 102 in such a manner that the space of respective brake 103 is widened. The pair of arms 102 are pivoted against a biasing force of the spring 104 via a brake wire not shown by operating a brake lever to press the right-and-left brake shoes 103 to both sides of the rim of the wheel, resulting in brake control of the rotation of the wheel.
Conventionally, when attaching a caliper brake for rear wheel braking to a bicycle, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, an attaching bolt 101 of a caliper brake 100 has been inserted into a through-hole 221 for a bridge 220 to couple a right-and-left pair of seat stays 210 of a bicycle 200 and a fixed nut 105 has been screwed together with the attaching bolt 101 from the opposite side to be fastened. Further, the reference numeral 230 shown in the figure designates a seat tube of the bicycle and the reference numeral 240 shown in the figure designates a rear wheel of the bicycle. The invention disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model publication No. 50-97151 is known as other method for attaching a caliper brake.
However, such a conventional method for attaching a caliper brake had such disadvantages that the attaching bolt 101 itself rotated along with the rotation of the fixed nut 105 when fastening the fixed nut 105, so that it was time-consuming to fasten the fixed nut 105 while adjusting the position of the brake shoes 103 to be placed at regular intervals right and left relative to the rim.
When the caliper brake 100 attached to the bicycle 200 by the position adjustment was temporally removed from the bicycle 200 for maintenance or the like, it was very troublesome to readjust the position, even if the same brake was attached to the same bicycle.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks in the conventional method for attaching a caliper brake for rear wheel braking, it is an object of the present invention to provide a caliper brake attachment tool which is extremely easy to attach an existing caliper brake for rear wheel braking to a bicycle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a caliper brake attachment tool which does not need to adjust the position every time the brake is attached by simply adjusting the position of the caliper brake relative to the bicycle.